Barrier High
by ShawnLassiter56
Summary: Marius is the king of Barrier High, and Eponine is the queen. Cosette is new and lost in the big school. Maybe a kind stranger like Marius will provide the help she needs to survive...
1. A Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.**

**A/N: I love Les Miserables to death (heeheehee) so I thought I would mess around with it in a modern setting: high school. It's going to be cheesy, I'll just say that now, and I promise I'll give Eponine more direction after this chapter. From Cosette's POV. Enjoy and review! **

Dad warned me about this. I've been dreading it for weeks, and it's as terrifying as I imagined it to be: a school cafeteria. I've been homeschooled my whole life, so this is the first time I've ever seen a real one. It's just like in the movies, every clique at its table, nowhere for the new girl to sit. At the best table (furthest from the garbage and closest to the salad bar) sat the popular kids. The academic decathlon team sat in the corner with textbooks and bag lunches. The stoners lay outside on the grass, joints in hand. The point is, there was nowhere for me sit. Bathroom it is.

I turned around and instantly ran into Marius Pontmercy. I had done my research (thank god for Instagram) this last week, and I knew every face that mattered. And this one mattered. And I had just dumped meatballs on his lacrosse jersey. Great.

"Watch where you're going, klutz." A small girl that stood beside him spat at me.

"Leave her alone, Ponine." Marius gave her a look that told me it wasn't the first time she had lashed out at someone like me. He turned to face me. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." I said quietly. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Let's clean you up." I started to protest, but he silently pointed at my yellow sundress, which had become an unfortunate shade of orange. I groaned and allowed him to pull me to the bathrooms. I could feel the girl he had called Ponine watching us.

Marius started to take me into the boys room. "But I can't—"

He cut me off. "No worries. You're not the first girl a guy's snuck in here." He grinned. I nodded like I had heard a million comments like that from cute boys my age. In reality, Marius was the first one I had ever spoken to.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" he looked up from his hand-washing.

"This is my first day. I was homeschooled up until now."

"Why stop in the middle of sophomore year?"

"I wanted a change of scenery." That was the understatement of the century. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that big house in the middle of nowhere, with only Dad for company.

"What do you think of it all?"

"Of what all?"

"Barrier High."

I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "It's huge. And loud. And no one's very nice. But you're nice. You're the first nice person I've met here."

He grinned at me in that way again, the way that tied my stomach in knots, good knots. I loved that grin. "It's an honor, miss—"

"Cosette. Cosette Valjean." I curtsied a little.

He laughed and gave me a bow. "Marius Pontmercy."

I looked up at him and suddenly couldn't remember how to form words. "I know. I mean—we have Math together." Good save.

"I'll see you around, Miss Cosette Valjean."

And so it began.


	2. The Taming of Enjolras

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Eponine's POV.**

This must be a joke. She didn't even recognize me. After everything that happened, how could she not? But I know it was her. Cosette, all grown up, with nice clothes and lip gloss and a last name. She was like an alien, but it was her. She had the same innocent wide blue eyes that made my mom hate her, the same shiny blonde hair. She's still perfect. God knows Marius thought so.

My family's poor. I'm not ashamed to say it; it's just a fact of my life. I can't afford to look like Cosette. My parents are irresponsible and flighty drunks. I live with my brother, Gavroche. A long time ago, we all lived together, like a family. Then, my parents got arrested. That changed everything. I started taking care of Gavroche, I got a job and my foster sister got taken away. I never knew what happened to her. Until today.

I'm jogging through the school, trying to get to the middle school before they kick Gavroche out again and make him wait in the snow. All his teachers treat him like dirt because our parents swindled so many of them. These forty-something "responsible adults" blame a 13 year old for his idiotic parents' actions. He doesn't complain, but I know. I have to take Gav home, get the café and finish my hours for the week, tutor Enjolras at 6 and then online-stalk Cosette until I figure out her deal. Jesus, aren't teenage girls supposed to get drunk on Friday nights?

Suddenly a hand grabs me. a hand that belongs to Principle Javert. Great.

"Eponine Thenardier." He spits my last name. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run in the halls?" he smiles snidely, like he's won some great battle.

I match his sickly sweet stare. "Didn't listen then, not listening now." I break back into my run. Last time I was late, Gav got a cold. I promised I wouldn't let that happen again. I'm mom and dad combined; I have to pick up my own slack.

My brain's coming back to Cosette. More specifically, the way Marius looked at her. After she was gone, he asked me to find her for him. When I teased him, he offered me money. Who does that? He's such a clueless little jerk, sometimes I just want to slap him. But I can't. I love him too much.

"The square root of 64 is?"

"8." Enjolras snapped. "I know square roots, Ponine. I don't need tutoring." He stares at me with puppy dog eyes that could start and end a revolution, I swear. He's Marius's best friend, and one of mine. I love him dearly, but sometimes he's a little too proud.

"Mr. Foreman says you do."

"Since when do you listen to Mr. Foreman?"

I looked up and stared at him. "Since he started grading the tests that determine if I go to college." Enjolras lives in the moment with admirable determination, but his foresight suffers. He has no problem burning bridges that he knows he needs in the heat of the moment.

"If that's the way you want your life to be..." he trails off.

I can't help but laugh. "Stop being cool. Start doing math." I thrust a worksheet at him. He laughs a little.

"Who's the new girl?"

I jump a little. "Probably another one of those skanks that got wrapped up in some scandal and had to get out of Paris before Daddy notices the money's gone." I realize how harsh it is as soon as I say it.

Enjolras, being Enjolras, jumps to defend her. "I thought she was pretty. Nothing like you, of course, but still..."

I blush. "Work!" I can't stop a smile.

"Ooh, mean teacher, I like it. I've been bad, Ms. Thenardier, I think I need to be put in my place!" I start laughing deliriously.

"Work, you naughty boy!" with a slap on the wrist, I turn to get snacks. I wished I loved a boy like Enjolras. Well, I take that back. He's Barrier's resident heartbreaker. Wouldn't want to get involved with that. But still, every girl needs an Enjolras. Even me.


	3. Questions and Cafes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. This is Eponine's POV again because I wanted to show a little more of what her life is like. Reviews make my day!**

"Ponine! Ponine!" a shrill voice was following me through the school. I kept expecting it to give up, but I just got louder. Under typical circumstances, I would yell back at it, but this shrill voice is rather close to my heart.

I gave up. "What?" The little blonde girl I turned to face crashed into me. She did it in such a cute way, I just wanted to scream.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just—I wanted to ask you something."

She's looking right at me and has no clue who I am. She hasn't gotten sharper. "What?" I met her wide blue eyes with steady brown ones.

"I don't know if you remember who I am, I'm the girl who accidentally spilled food on your friend Marius. Anyway, I just wanted to ask—I hope this isn't rude—does he have a girlfriend?"

Is she serious? She could actually not be pissing me off more if she was trying to. Part of me wanted to lie and say he did so she would back off, but everyone knows Marius is single. He's too...Marius for a relationship. Not that girls haven't tried, but he's sweetly let them all down. If I lie to Cosette, her second opinion will render it useless.

I glare into her cheerful demeanor. "No. He's single." That doesn't mean available, you little whore.

She seemed to think otherwise. She grinned and giggled. "No, really? Oh, thank you, Ponine!" And then, I swear to god, she skipped away.

Speak of the devil. "Eponine!" Marius and Enjolras jog towards me. "M'lady." They both kissed my hand, which was standard greeting when they were in good moods. Or horny. Or both.

"Gentlemen." I curtsy a little. "What brings fine fellows such as thou to humble Eponine?"

Enjolras grinned at me in that combines sexy and mischievous with a sweet 10 year old. "Got a ruler on you, Miss Thenardier? I think I need to be punished." Marius looks at him likes he's sprouted exactly 72 heads. "Tell you later."

"What did Cosette want?" her name gives me a start.

I try to seem light about it. "Oh, she just wanted to know if you had a girlfriend. Cute, right?" The look of happiness on his face just pisses me off further.

"You said no, right?" I nod. "You know how you love me sooo much you'd do anything for me?"

Little he knows. "Possibly. What did you have in mind?"

"Find out more about Cosette. I just-I need to know more about her. Please?"

I laugh, making sure he doesn't see me flinch. "And what'll you do for me, Monsieur Marius?" he reaches in his pocket. Oh. My. God. Really? "No, I don't want money." I say quietly.

He doesn't notice my face. "So, you will?"

I can't say no. "Fine. I'll try."

He grabs me and kisses both cheeks. "Bless you, my little Ponine! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Him and Enjolras run away, leaving me alone in the crowded hall.

"I love you, too."

"Darling Eponine!" my boisterous boss swirls me through the café to the counter.

"Dearest Grantaire!" He picks me up and plops me on the counter. As usual, he held my hand in his right, his bottle in his left.

"Ma cherie, did Feuilly teach you how to make the new pumpkin latte?" I nod. "Alright. I'll be in my office.

The ABC Café, my workplace of five years, was my second home. My boss, Grantaire, was the father my own father was seemingly incapable of being. My coworkers, Feuilly, Combeferre, and Joly are absolutely my family. I can't imagine life without the ABC.

The café is my sanctuary from the trials and travails of high school. I love escaping immature high school boys (including Marius and Enjolras) and being with my coworkers. I turn to Joly for advice, Combeferre for reality checks, and Feuilly for fans. He makes a kickass fan. And when it all goes wrong, Grantaire's strong shoulder and stronger liquor are my saviors. What more could a girl need?


	4. Spiderweb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Enjolras's POV. This is so short, I know, but I just wanted to break down what's going along and give a peek into where the stories going.**

Well, this is a damn mess.

I've gotten myself caught in the nastiest of spider webs, but, truth be told, I don't really want out. At least, not right now. Let me try to explain the ridiculousness of my current situation: I love Eponine, Eponine loves Marius, Marius loves Cosette. And then there's Grantaire, who I think is into me but I'm not quite sure. He could just be a flirt. But he seems like he likes me, so I don't really have any clue what's going on.

My life is 7th grade all over again, who likes who, who doesn't like who, who's trying to manipulate who. I'm just in the middle of it all; praying that Eponine will see what's going on and give up on Marius. He's my best friend, but he's beyond oblivious. Eponine literally walks around quietly moping and mumbling his name. He needs to wake up and make a choice, reject Eponine or date her. To be honest, I'm hoping for the former. Not that I want her to get hurt. I think, in the long run, the latter will hurt her more. Marius will hump her and dump her. I'll love her. Simple as that.

Eponine is absolutely my perfect woman. The way she sees the world is fresh and real. She's been treated badly and she knows it, but not in a pitiful way. It's just how it is. She's tougher than anyone at Barrier, anyone in Paris. She's a kickass girl, mothering Marius and I and the boys at the café with no mother of her own.

This sounds terrible, but I hate Marius for the way he's handling this. She's throwing away her high school life on him, and he's just letting her. It's wrong.

And I'm gonna do something about it.


	5. A Down To Earth Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Marius's POV. This chapter is teeny, but I just wanted to set the stage for chapters to come.**

"No, you hang up!" Cosette whispers into her phone.

"No, you!"

"Together. 1, 2, 3!" I hear the line go dead.

I flop back onto my and laugh a little. Cosette Marie Valjean. Ma petit cherie. I think I'm in love. She's so perfect, so small and sweet and beautiful. There's no denying how beautiful she is. The way her eyelashes flutter when she laughs, the way she can't stay angry without giggling, the way her long hair rests on top of her butt. Jesus, I want to touch that butt. But she's a lady, I respect that. I'll have to wait.

Meanwhile, Enjolras is pissed at me but won't tell me why, Eponine keeps looking like she's been crying but won't explain, it's like there's some conspiracy. I'm sure it's only in my mind; I'm not one to miss obvious signs. I'm a pretty down to earth guy.


	6. Merry Freaking Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Eponine's POV.**

It's Christmas. My parents are in federal prison. My little brother has pneumonia. My crush of 10 years is in Aspen with my goody two shoes ex foster sister. And a happy freaking new year.

I'm wrapping Gav's presents when someone knocks on our apartments door. I jump up and look through the keyhole. A tall blonde boy grins at the hole.

"I'm not here to murder you, Ponine! Let me in."

I smile despite myself and swing the door open. "Why, Enjolras Tellier." I swing him through the door as he sweeps me up and carries me to the couch. "Fancy seeing you here. Don't you have a family you should be with?"

He shakes his head. "My parents are in Switzerland. It's just me and Jules." He says, referencing his older sister. He then jumps on a chair and spins ceremoniously. "Now, Lady Eponine, may I take you on a wild Christmas adventure, filled with twists and turns and all things seasonal?"

I start to smile until I remember. "I can't. Gav has pneumonia; I can't leave him and let him be alone at Christmas."

He grins even wider and runs to the dirty window. "Gav's favorite babysitter awaits. Second to you, of course." I see Jules wave from the car below.

"Doesn't she mind? She has so many friends; doesn't she want to be with them?"

"She loves Gav, and she knows this is important to me. Besides, she owes me one. Now, shall we?" He extends his hand.

"Where are we going? What do I need to wear?"

"It's a surprise. Your dress is downstairs, if you'd like to wear it." He motions down to Jules who raises Harry Winston box above her head. Christ, I forgot how rich the Telliers are.

I've spent most of high school pining over Marius, paying bills, grocery shopping and taking care of my little brother. Christmas usually means Gav and me singing carols around the keyboard and opening each others homemade gifts. As much as I love it, it gets hard to ignore that our Christmas dinner is a takeout pizza and our tree is stolen plastic. This is a chance to have a last Christmas before I head to college and am in too much debt to even consider doing anything like this. I meet his determined eyes and smile.

"Let's go."

I almost trip over the sheets of tulle that fall from the waist of the beautiful Harry Winston dress as I climb into a town car with Enjolras. I have to admit, a tux looks pretty good on him.

"The Eiffel tower please, Henri." I laugh. When we were little, when we got mad at our parents, we would steal bread and chocolate from the Telliers pantry and get Henri to take us to the top of the Eiffel tower (Enjolras lives maybe 3 blocks away) and people watch and talk until we felt better. That was before Marius moved to Paris and my parents got arrested and Cosette got taken away. Things used to be different.

"So, what's the plan? You moan about how mean your mum is while I make pain et chocolat sandwiches?" I chuckle in remembrance.

He just grins. "I've got something a little different planned today."

"Clams?" We reach the top and I see two plates of clams. "You have _clams _planned?"

He smirks. "Grantaire?"

My boss appears from the shadows, accordion in hand. Then I see the candles on the table. The single rose.

This is a date.

I must looked as panicked as I feel because he looks at me in alarm and grabs my hand. "But Marius—" I start.

"Marius isn't here. Marius is skiing with Cosette, remember?" He says this in a way that almost seems cruel. Like he's reminding me he doesn't love me.

"You son of a—" I start running away before I start crying. Bastard.

"Eponine! Ep, stop it!" He grabs my arm. "Marius isn't here." He says, this time in a kinder voice. "But I have an iPhone and lots of social media that he's bound to see. Once Marius sees you with me, he'll realize that Cosette is a tramp. You're a queen, Ponine." His eyes glisten. "And you deserve to be happy."

I'm a heartless bitch. What I did next was heartless, cruel and selfish. I toss my phone to Grantaire and pull him to me until our noses touch. "Give me something to be happy about, Enjolras."

His tears mix with mine as we kiss atop the Eiffel tower on Christmas, while pictures are taken by the accordionist. The insistent snowfall covers the disaster I've become.


	7. Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Cosette's POV. Please review!**

My first day back home and already everyone looks at me differently. People who hadn't wanted to be seen with me before Christmas break were now exchanging numbers with me, complimenting me, some boys have even whistled. I guess, when you date the king, you've got to be at least a princess.

There was only one girl in school who refused to smile at me. Eponine. She and Enjolras have been inseparable all day. Marius isn't on speaking terms with Enjolras, but when I asked him why, he just told me not to worry and kissed me. He does that sometimes. When I ask a question he doesn't like, he just kisses me. It makes me wonder if he even likes kissing me, or if it's just an easy distraction.

Any trouble we have, though, is being resolved on Wednesday. Auditions for the spring musical, Grease. We're shoo-ins for Sandy and Danny. We practiced all vacation. What's more romantic than being your boyfriend's onstage love interest? It'll be perfect.

Even better, no Eponine. She's much too, erm, _alternative_ for the drama club. She'll probably be too busy licking Enjolras's uvula to do anything as frivolous as drama. Of course, she has to come to the performance. I couldn't bear for her to miss Marius and I doing You're the One That I Want. That would be an awful shame. It's not like she's in love with him or anything.

That bitch tortured me all through my childhood. I'm gonna make senior year hell for her.


End file.
